


Enter into Om's Mind, If You Dare

by alaire



Series: Techno+Om=TOm [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), YYY มันส์เว่อร์นะ | YYY The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Developing Friendships, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Friendship, Gen, Multiple Universes Colliding, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sappy, Short One Shot, TOm-Techno/Om, Techno and Om, im lazy ill add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaire/pseuds/alaire
Summary: After meeting Techno, Om, himself, had a moment realizing how happy he is that he got the chance to meet him.
Relationships: Techno (TharnType)/ Om (YYY), Techno/Om
Series: Techno+Om=TOm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Enter into Om's Mind, If You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> When I went to write a second piece, this whole thing semi-naturally flowed from me. This one is not very crack-y and a little more serious—it's honestly pure fluff and mushiness haha. But since we did get to know what Techno thought of Om in the one shot where they met, I thought it would be fitting to see what Om thought of Techno. And give you an inside look of how I imagine Om to be like. So, this is somewhat skip-able if you'd rather read crack-filled, silly, humorous stories between the two, but still necessary if you're interested in the finer-details of the two.  
> I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Om tapped his favorite red pen against the pages. He finally ran out of things to say. He tossed the pen into the trash and sighed feeling the achievement make home in him for the first time in his life. Being able to have so much to say that his diary and pen ran out on him, for Om, that was something he had hoped to be able to achieve one day, and tonight was that ‘day.’ And the feeling of achievement feels fantastic living inside him.

He flipped through his diary, watched each page go in and out of his sight. _I have finally filled an entire diary book. And used up all the ink in my favorite pen_. Those thoughts repeated in his mind on loop as he smiled while skimming the paragraphs. Since meeting Techno—just hours ago‚— Om has felt like a kid again…

—despite that everyone would assume he always did. But he didn’t. He just chose not to be afraid to be authentic in every moment with anyone. It served him well usually, but he wasn’t always taken seriously and sometimes that made him a little sad inside—

…thinking and believing that Techno would be his friend forever.

Om wrote in his diary about everyone he met. He would wait until his roommate fell asleep and then he’d get busy. (… _Writing in his diary_ kind of busy.) So even though everyone made an appearance, Techno practically had his own novel inside Om’s red-paged diary. _This is like a friendship made to happen. It was destiny._ —Om had to put his hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh that might wake up his best friend. He knew it was somewhat dramatic to say it is destiny, but also doesn't think it's _that_ dramatic. It was... _natural and un-forced and, and_ , ... he lost the brain power to think of better words. _Destiny, for now, will have to do._

As he skimmed through his entries about past people he met, he couldn’t help but laugh. Often people would tell him that they were too scared to know what goes on in his head.

 _Only if they knew,_ he chuckled. Only if they knew how funny he is—even while being sensitive towards others' feelings. Only if they knew how fondly he thought of everyone he encountered. Only if they knew how un-judgmental he is. Only if they knew how quickly he picked up on hints. Only if they knew how much pure-love he had for everyone. Only if—

_It’s okay. I don’t mind keeping some of that to myself._

Thinking back to sitting at the coffee shop’s table with Techno, he noticed how quickly he became accustomed to the fact his doll was there.

 _He even asked about her; he didn’t pretend she wasn’t there like people often do. Maybe he's un-judgmental like me?_ That sparked more happiness inside Om. 

_Oh! And he asked me to send him my favorite ‘special’ actresses. T. makes me feel understood._

There’s something special in meeting someone who makes you feel understood, and Om knew that. That’s why he made sure to get his number before they officially departed. And, also, why he made sure they had future plans set-in-stone… (for longer than needed, Om got distracted thinking about _literally_ setting plans in a stone… so bear with him as he had to recollect his thought-rain and put her on the right track…)

_Oh that’s right, our plan._

Then Om remembered he was supposed to call Techno when he got home so they could sort out the plan. _Oops, I’ll call him in the morning._ Their plan to swap clothes and— _attempt_ —to trick their friends into thinking they’re the other person. Neither one of them have any faith in it, but think they’ll get a good laugh out of trying. Plus, Om is interested in meeting Type, Techno’s best-bud.

He looked over at his best-bud-slash-roommate-slash-family, Nott, peacefully sleeping on the bed next to him, and naturally he smiled. _I want Techno to meet him. And the rest of my family. Like the wannabe-Chinese actors and Porpla and her sidechicks (_ ya know, instead of sidekicks…hehe) _, Mocha and Latte._

Om closed the diary and placed it in its secret drawer in the wall. Then he laid flat on his back in the bed, reached for his phone, and texted T. telling him he should wear the red beanie if he’s ever going to at least try to trick Nott.

Without his smile fading, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to this note: THANK YOU, I appreciate you <3333333  
> In case you missed it in my first one shot end-note: if you like my stories and think I'm a half-way decent writer, hit up my Tumblr and let me know (aka send me love because I'm human).  
> And if you send me another 'fic—oneshot—suggestion, I MIGHT actually write more/it for you... (;  
> You can suggest anything, but if you have specific things you want to see Techno and Om doing/experiencing, I'll add it to my ideas list!  
> (My [TharnType](https://imalreadyyours.tumblr.com/) Tumblr ; multi-series [Tumblr](https://thaiownsmyheart.tumblr.com/) —at the time I wrote this, Tumblr has that blog marked as sensitive so if that pops up when you click the link, my apologies, and be angry with me haha)  
> Until next time! Much love xxx


End file.
